


Another Trip To Human Resources

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Maybe Underage If You Look At It Like That, Muzzles, Punishment, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: Jesse yells over the headsets while they are on a Blackwatch mission and spooks the target. Gabriel decides to muzzle him so he will learn his lesson.





	Another Trip To Human Resources

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small prompted fic that I worked on during my writer's block. Hope you like it and leave me a comment telling me how I can improve. :)

The bite of the muzzle was familiar. Jesse had to wear a standard Blackwatch issue once when he was first taken in too cause he couldn't keep his mouth shut. That was until Reyes picked him up and told him if he ever heard him speak the way he did to a respective officer he would have his voice removed entirely.   
So McCree learned to bite his tongue or to think of the people he was working for with more respect but that was 2 years ago now and he thought he was past it, turning his tongue to new areas like sweet talking and southern charm.   
  
It only took blowing a mission for Gabe to slap the muzzle back on again. Jesse knew he should have been quieter, but learning that your boss that you hold in high regard used to have a thing for Jack Morrison wasn't just something you stay silent about! He was shouting it over the coms, asking as many questions to Gabe as possible until the suspect got spooked and went running before anyone could get into a good position to corner him.   
  
Gabe was the first to track Jesse down and throw him onto the jet ordering the rest of the team to board without a sound. They all filed in, eyes glued to the floor, past Jesse who stood pressed against the wall with Reyes' fist pinning him to the unforgiving metal.    
  
It was a harsh talking to and decision of punishment in their shared quarters later that Jesse found himself walking down to the mess hall with a black and red muzzle strapped around his jaw. The looks weren't entirely new, Blackwatch wasn't known for it's normality but it was the shame of showing to everyone that it was his mouth that had cost them a high value target and if they didn't believe the rumors before they did now.   
  
He sat down at Reyes' table as instructed and sat quietly watching his commander eat his eggs and drink his coffee, the older man hardly looking up from his data pad to meet Jesse's eyes.   
  
Only after he had finished did he motion for Jesse to move forward so he could unbuckled the muzzle for him to eat a light breakfast Reyes' had already picked out for him, Toast, eggs and orange juice. His least favorites and no meat that Reyes' knew he liked.   
  
Jesse ate quickly in silence, only pausing to take a drink, shaking his head slightly to swallow it down and shake the feeling of all the eyes of the mess hall on him. After he finished he placed all his plates together on his tray and wiped his mouth with his napkin.    
  
Now clean he moved forward across the table, muzzle extended in his hands towards Reyes' who smirked and pulled him forward to buckle it tight. Happy with the set of it he ruffled the kid's hair and pushed him back watching as he glumly picked up his tray.    
  
"If you finish your report to my standards and I see that you've trained hard today then I will take it off, okay Jess," Reyes placated, tired of seeing his boy so sad and actually missing the sound of his constant southern accented chattering.    
  
The kid lit up quicker than a match and nodded fiercely keeping his gaze with Reyes as he gave him a quick thumbs up and rushed to throw his tray on top of the trash set and finish the report he hadn't even started.   
  
Reyes just smirked, picking up his data pad and heading to his office that incidentally overlooked the track.   
  


* * *

  
  
The doors to Reyes' office had barely opened before McCree was pushed through, muzzle still firmly buckled behind his ears.    
  
"Just thought you'd know that even though it sometimes sounds likes the best idea, putting muzzles on employees is against Overwatch policy," Jack said as calmly as could be expected upon showing a prime minister around the Blackwatch property and finding McCree running around the track with a muzzle on.   
  
"Last time I checked my title says Blackwatch, and as it so happens I make the policies here," Gabe said not even looking up from his computer, papers spread across the top of the desk "Besides, Jesse agreed to his punishment, though he should not have been running in this heat in said muzzle and should have known better," Finally taking his eyes off the screen to meet Jesse's who quickly looked away rocking from heel to toe childishly.   
  
"No matter if he agreed to it, I can't have agents walking around the base unable to speak to each other," Jack said rolling his eyes " At the very least its a safety hazard,"    
  
"Well I guess we'll have to talk to HR again Jesse," Reyes smirked watching as even with the muzzle Jesse fought to contain his laughter "Thank you for the visit Jack, I'll see you at the next HR meeting,"    
  
Jack just huffed as he turned around saying a quick goodbye as he headed out of the office and down the hall. Jesse just moved forward sitting on the edge of Gabe's desk looking out the window at the surrounding compound.   
  
"You shouldn't have been out in today's heat you know that," Reyes said pushing his chair back to look at Jesse " This was supposed to be a punishment that you learn from not asphyxiate from,"    
  
Jesse just let his head fall back tilting it to the side to meet Gabe's eyes as if saying all he needed. Grumbling Gabe relented "The work day is over you can take off the muzzle now," he said looking at the clock on the wall.   
  
Carefully Jesse knelt forward bringing his head close to Gabe's chest waiting as he undid the buckles. Finally free from the confinement he pushed forward rubbing his chin across the older man's chest    
  
"Im sorry Boss, I should have been quiet, and you said to work out so I did but I got stopped by Jack so I thought you told him and so I ran faster," Jesse whimpered, Gabe couldn't see him crying but he knew he was close to.    
  
"Hey kid, it's okay you did good today, your report was better than usual, I heard you got Genji to help you with it and you made Jack chase you around the track, thats a great training session," Gabe said pulling the kid's gaze up by his chin. Placing a small kiss to his forehead he watched a grin come across the kid's face starting to laugh "What?"   
  
"I wish you could have seen it Gabe, Morrison was almost ready to blow a gasket I kept tumbling out of his way like those old cowboy movies you showed me,"   
Jesse laughed settling back on Gabe's desk as the man laughed loudly at the thought. He would have to pull the security footage for him.


End file.
